


Super Effective!

by xanemarths



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: Or, "The Reasons Why Nate Got an Ineffectual Artist Badge".





	

It was something so absolutely, fundamentally Nate, one of the things that never changed about him, no matter how far he'd come or how much he'd learned. Hugh had seen him make the same mistake over and over again, every time they'd battled, and never once had he learned his lesson. So, when they met again at Driftveil Town, and he released Samurott, he knew just what to expect.

"Go! Emboar!"

Hugh barely held back a grin, not wanting to alert Nate to the issue right away. Same as ever. It wasn't like Nate had a problem remembering that fire was more effective than grass - he'd seen Nate use this to his advantage many times - nor did Nate seem to have trouble remembering water was super effective over fire, when he was the one fighting a fire type. But, put him up against a water type, and, for whatever reason, without fail, he would switch to a fire type. It was clear that he always somehow expected them to work, and he was always shocked when it did hardly any damage to his opponent.

Hugh vividly remembered walking into a PokeCenter with him one day, and meeting with the man who gave out trainer's medals - and he remembered especially the look on Nate's face when the man cheerfully presented him with "ineffectual artist".

Nate must have levelled his pokemon further than Hugh, because his emboar was somehow faster - just as well, Hugh thought; it wouldn't be half as funny if Nate just called her back into the pokeball after one round because he realized how he'd messed up. "Emboar! Flame thrower!"

Of course it was flame thrower and not something more powerful but more personally damaging, like Flare Blitz. It didn't matter what power he had, though, or how much damage he took - Nate had already gone and sealed his own fate.

The attack was little more than an irritation to Samurott, and he watched Nate's eyes widen in horror as he realized his mistake.

But, he could be nice, right? Samurott knew a grass type move, as well, so he could quite easily throw Nate a bone and let him switch out to a better typed Pokemon with minimal damage.

Hugh grinned. "Samurott - Hydro pump."

Even though he knew he'd be losing this battle soon enough, there was something extremely satisfying about watching Nate screech in agony as his beloved Emboar fainted. _Serves you right, I've only had to watch you do this to MY Pokemon for six battles now._

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately based on a true story, though with slightly less devastating results. I am the ineffectual artist solely because, EVERY. TIME. I always think fire is supereffective against water. Despite knowing that it is very much... not.
> 
> Nate's Emboar is briefly referred to as a "her" because I somehow got lucky and got a female emboar and it was what totally sealed my fate on becoming an emboar apologist. I love A Special Girl.
> 
> Another one of those "I wrote this ages ago and only posted it now" type works.


End file.
